The unexpected guest
by Hellsleprechaun
Summary: Damon, Elena and friends are out at the grill, Stefan cannot come because he is "sick", they return to the house to find an unexpected visiter.


**This is just a random idea that came to me a few weeks ago. Although the series has made no suggestion this will happen, I just wondered what if. In this fic Elena and Damon are together, Jenna is still alive but knows about vampires. Set in season 2, before the events of 2x20.**

**I do not own The vampire diaries, it belongs to L.J Smith and the CW.**

Damon was laughing with Alaric as they carried the drinks back to their table.

He, Elena, Rick, Jenna, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline had gone to the grill for something to eat. Although Damon could think of other possibilities as to how he and Elena could spend the night he had agreed to come.

Stefan was suppose to be coming but at the last minute he had told Damon that he could not, he was not feeling well.

Damon thought that this seemed unlikely but dismissed it.

_I hope he's not doing something _really _stupid, like…bathing in vervain._

The group ate, drank and laughed their arses off, as they were leaving the grill, Elena suggested that they go back to Damon's.

At his raised eyebrow she said. "I want to make sure Stefan's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured her quickly, a little too quickly. "He's probably…sleeping. We shouldn't disturb him."

"Caroline, what's going on?" Elena asked with concern.

"Nothing, I'm just saying he's a big boy, he doesn't need to be checked up on."

"Well, I want to be sure."

As they walked through the door of the Salvatore house, Caroline groaned internally.

_Crap! Stefan is going to kill me._

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded, while the others stopped dead in their tracks, their mouths hanging open in surprise.

In the centre of the living room was Elijah, his dark hair was messy, his eyes were wide and he was butt naked.

"Really Elena? This man is naked in my house and you're first question is _what are you doing here_? What shall I ask, oh! I know. My question is why the hell are you not wearing clothes in my house?" Damon's tone was sarcastic and irritated.

Elijah had no chance to reply because another voice called out.

"What did you do with my pants? Did you steal them just so you could ogle me while I search for them?"

As he spoke Stefan strolled into the living room with a wide grin stretched across his face, but it was not his face that caught the attention of everyone in the room, as he too, was as naked as the day he was born.

His face fell as soon as he gazed around the room and his skin turned ashen.

He covered his crotch with his hands as he flushed scarlet.

"No need to be so embarrassed little brother, we used to take baths together." Damon's tone held a humour that he did not feel.

"Perhaps we should dress." Elijah suggested calmly, turning his gaze to Stefan appreciatively.

Damon fought back the urge to punch the older vampire and throw him out of his house. His rage cooled slightly as he felt the soothing touch of Elena's hand on his shoulder.

He removed her hand but held it tight in his.

Five minutes later everybody was seated, and fully clothed, in the living room.

As Damon seemed to be beyond words Alaric spoke first. "So..erm…how long have you guys been…friendly?" he finished lamely.

"Not long." Elijah answered evasively.

"I'm sorry Stefan." Caroline apologised. "I tried to keep them away but they weren't listening."

"It's alright, Caroline. I don't blame you."

The awkward silence continued. Until Damon finally rediscovered the ability to form words.

"So you two are together? As in are in a relationship?" his voice was steely.

"Er no, we're just…" Stefan trailed off. He did not want to tell his older brother that he and Elijah were just having no strings attached sex.

"Oh great! I was happy enough when I thought that my little brother was an original vampire's boyfriend, but now that I know he's just a toy boy, I am ecstatic!" Damon's sarcasm was biting.

"I should go." Elijah announced casually. As though he was leaving because he had realised how late it was, rather than because he had been caught sleeping with a vampire much, much younger than himself.

He brushed his hand across Stefan's head as he sauntered past him.

Damon growled furiously.

"I think we should be going too." Alaric suggested looking at Jenna, she nodded fervently in agreement.

"Congratulations Stefan on your…. news." She settled for as she, Rick and Jeremy stood up to go, all feeling exactly the same sense of relief.

"I'll see you at home." Elena told them with a small smile.

Bonnie and Caroline said goodbye as they too escaped the tense atmosphere.

"So Caroline knew about you and Elijah?" Elena addressed her friend.

"Yeah, I asked her to try and keep you all away for as long as possible. I left my phone in my room and I guess we lost track of time." Stefan admitted sheepishly.

"How the hell did you only realise your sexual orientation now?" Damon blurted out, surprising both his brother and his girlfriend with his use of _sexual orientation_.

"I've always known that I appreciated both men and women, but when we were young it was…well, I couldn't tell anybody could I?"

Damon did not reply, he nodded once and rose from his seat to go up to his room.

A second or so after closing his bedroom door, Elena marched in after him.

"Damon, why are you being like that with him? He's your brother!"

"I…don't know what to say to him."

Elena scoffed at him. "I never had you down for a homophobe."

"I'm not. I don't hate gay people."

"Then why are you being that way with Stefan?"

"I don't care about Stefan liking men as well as women, but I do not want him to… be with, a man as old as Elijah. It's practically paedophilia!"

"How much older than me are you again?"

"It's not the same thing."

"Why?" She challenged.

"Because I'm trustworthy."

She laughed out loud at that. "I'm pretty sure there are only four people who completely feel that way, and one of them is you." Elena leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know and since you love me so much, go make up with your brother."

"And I'm the untrustworthy one?"

Damon did not knock on Stefan's bedroom door, he just walked in.

Stefan raised his eyebrows, no matter what happened Damon was still Damon. With absolutely no regard for other people's privacy.

Stefan said nothing to him, just sat on his bed in his black sweats and t-shirt.

"Glad to see you fully clothed this time." Damon remarked lightly.

Stefan made no response.

"I'm sorry I was an arse."

Stefan's eyes widened, was he hearing things? Damon was apologising for being an arse?

Stefan considered mocking his brother for a moment but ,as he knew it was not an easy thing for Damon to do, he cut him some slack. "I suppose you weren't expecting to come home and find a naked original in your living room."

Damon nodded once and they lapsed back into silence.

Before he could back out Damon used his supernatural speed to approach his brother. He kissed him once on the forehead." I don't care if you like men, women or …exotic birds. You're still my baby brother, if you're happy I'm happy."

"You mean that?" Stefan asked cautiously.

"Yes, you and Elena are the two most important people to me. Which is why I'm telling you to be careful with Elijah."

He patted Stefan once on the shoulder before he left the room.

He was not at all surprised to find Elena leaning against the wall outside waiting for him.

"You know you're cute when you get all worried about him." She teased with a devilish beam.

Damon smirked as he bent down towards her and wrapped her in his arms, their lips were a few millimetres apart when she spoke.

"We're not killing him."

Damon acted aghast. "I had no intention of harming a single hair on my brother's head!"

"Not him. We're not killing Elijah, again."

"I wasn't even thinking about us killing Elijah."

"I'll be clear, _you're _not killing Elijah, _I'm _not killing Elijah, _we're _not killing Elijah."

Damon actually pouted. "Aw come on Elena!"

"No."

"What about if-"

"No!"

"Aw!"

**Author's note: I don't imagine Damon to be a homophobe but I couldn't imagine Stefan sleeping with any man without his brother wanting to kill them. I know it was OOC but oh well.**


End file.
